Protector
by CliqueGroin
Summary: They needed a Warrior to fight for them, an unstoppable force that would brunt Armies and end Wars, but what they got wasn't what they expected. Instead of the Protector they wanted, a Monster was born; bathed in the blood of his enemies. Pre-Third Shinobi War and Third Shinobi War Era. AU, limes, lemons, gore and violence.


**Hola, all. This is an experiment, by me, to a story that just popped in my head. It literally won't go away, I'm not sure if you like it, but hey, at least I gave the story a shot.**

**Things to expect: This story is set just before the ****Third Great Shinobi War****, Minato is the Jounin sensei of an 11 Year old Kakashi, Rin and Obito.**

**Naruto is in the story. Expect him to be a dick, sarcastic and Down-right sadistic in places. **

**Will feature humour, but alas, imagine it as Witty and Banter you'd have with your friends.**

**Expect a Strong Naruto because of the Plot and story line. **

**Pairings will mainly follow cannon, but expect Limes, Lemons and sleeping-around.**

**I will try my best to follow existing events and timelines, and I'll try to not make plot holes.**

**I think that's about all I want to pass on at the moment, but I may come back and change it all.**

**But most of all, give the story and chance and give me all and any feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Naruto Franchise or Merchandise. However, I do own this keyboard. **

**On with the Story.**

**Protector: Creation**

The long hallway was bathed in almost complete darkness. Small dimly lit torches hung from regular intervals on the cold, brick walling.

A brown haired man, with a few grey streaks in his hair, trekked down the never-ending hallway, his sandaled feet making barely a sound on the Stone Brick flooring.

The man had an objective that needed to be reached before the time came no matter the consequences or the laws of nature he was defying. He needed this, his village needed this.

The man walking down the hall was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. The man named as the 'God of Shinobi' who had been Hokage of the _Village Hidden in the Leaves _for 25 long years. A man who had seen two _Great Shinobi Wars_ and fought his hardest to protect his beloved village in both of them.

Hiruzen let a heavy sigh escape through his lips and a slight breeze blew his Ceremonial Hokage robe slightly. Where the breeze came from, he had no clue.

His time as Hokage had seen him through the thick and thin of the Shinobi World. The man that had earned the respect of the Elemental Nations had taught and raised three, very strong and respected, Ninjas now dubbed as the, "Legendary Sannin of Konohagakure," a title bestowed upon his students after fighting Hanzo the Salamander to a stand-still.

Naturally, Hiruzen loved all his Students. But one student in particular always stood out from the rest; Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was a Genius, a once in a generation prodigy. The boy possessed so much potential that it was unheard off. But with so much potential, there always comes faults and weaknesses.

Orochimaru's parents were killed during the first great Shinobi war, and the boy himself was left as an orphan. With no parental figures in his life from a very early age, Orochimaru had to mature, mentally, faster than everyone else.

However, if Hiruzen was being honest, it had caused the boy to have a very logical and determined mind. It helped bring out all the potential that the boy seemed to contain, so it wasn't necessarily a 'terrible' thing.

Now though, he was wondering if Orochimaru turned out for the better or for the worst.

Since the _Second Great Shinobi War_, Orochimaru had been obsessed with learning every Jutsu in the Elemental Nations, whether that be: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu or Fuinjutsu. It didn't matter, he wanted to learn it all.

Orochimaru wanted peace, or so the boy had told Hiruzen, his pseudo-parental figure. To achieve this peace that Orochimaru wanted, he needed to be able to utilise all forms of Chakra in order to see what chakra was as a whole entity.

To the boy, Chakra branched out into many things, and only by learning and mastering it all could one truly understand what Chakra was. However, he had hit a wall. A metaphorical wall for sure, but a wall none the less.

Orochimaru just couldn't live long enough to learn and master every form of Chakra Technique in the World. It was obvious that one couldn't learn everything that Chakra had to offer in one's lifetime, so Immortality became the boy's primary goal. His research had come up inconclusive, but he was still determined.

Thinking of his prodigal student made Hiruzen's thoughts shift as to why he was trekking through the dimly-lit hallway.

The man was currently on his way to check up on the student from his thoughts, and make sure the project was all coming to plan.

Hiruzen feared War. That much was true.

Konoha might have established peace after the _Second_ _War_, but the intelligent man knew that peace wouldn't hold. An endless cycle of violence and war was what people did best, no matter of allies or allegiances.

With the help of Danzō and Orochimaru, Hiruzen had devised a plan for a protector to be chosen to defend the village from all invasions and wars. A protector of unrivalled capabilities and strength. Not that they would solely rely on this protector, no, they were a proud and strong village who would carve their own path to peace. The protector would simply be the one that would brunt Armies, assassinate Leaders and destroy strongholds and invasions.

Every Village has a _Protector_ in the form of a _Jinchūriki_. A human sacrifice used to house one of the _Biju_, A tailed beast of unsurpassable power.

Konoha's _Protector_, however, wouldn't be a _Jinchūriki_. No, Konoha's _Protector_ wouldn't be an assassin or a destroyer of Armies, it would be a _Monster._

Stopping just short of a slightly ajar door, Hiruzen gave it a loud knock before pushing it open all the way.

His first sight inside the room was rows, upon rows of Scrolls and Books, each labelled under their specific category. There were rolls of D – A ranked Nin, Gen, Tai and Fuinjutsu.

On separate shelves were body parts; heart, eyes and other organs.

Hiruzen had to supress a shiver that suddenly ran through his body at the sight of the contained organs, not knowing what or why Orochimaru had them anyway.

The long, black haired boy in question had his back to the door while he stood over a work bench that was littered with microscopes, Petri dishes, scrolls and Fuinjutsu tags. He either didn't hear Hiruzen knock, or was too absorbed in his project to care.

"Orochimaru, my boy," Hiruzen started, noticing Orochimaru's back straighten slightly, "How is the experiment coming along?" He questioned.

The slight turning of the boys head revealed a ghostly pale face with bright yellow eyes and slits for pupils reminiscent of a snake. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he regarded his Sensei for a moment before replying.

"I think I have completely worked out the DNA sequence and using the advanced Fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan, I have found how to extract the sequence we don't need by 'splicing' it out and replacing it with a better more developed gene." The young man said, his eyes reflecting his happiness over his latest exploit.

Hiruzen didn't really understand much of what Orochimaru was doing, so he didn't opt to reply. Instead, the aging man walked over to the bench that his young student was currently occupying.

"The process is what I'd like to call, 'Genetic Modification', Sensei. By focusing the Fuinjutsu on the specific _Genome_ that I want, I can remove it and replace it with an older _Genome_ thus changing what will make-up the DNA."

Hiruzen nodded slightly as he watched Orochimaru work around a Petri dish with a single fertilised embryo in it. Seals were drawn into the gel-like substance that the Embryo was currently in allowing the young scientist to extract the DNA he wanted. Or that was the general idea that Hiruzen picked up.

"So, say if one baby was born with a terminal disease, you could, extract the disease causing gene before the baby develops and replace it with a healthy gene?" Hiruzen questioned, still not having fully grasped all the Genetic lingo.

Orochimaru didn't reply at first, but soon nodded his head at his sensei, "That is the basic idea that comes with Genetic Engineering. Although for our purposes, we can use and exploit it so much more." The boy explained.

"What could be better than ridding the next generation of Terminal Illnesses?" Hiruzen wondered, it wasn't often that all babies could be born without Illness, so that in itself was a miracle.

Orochimaru scoffed slightly, his annoyance with Hiruzen's _Will of Fire_ staring to show, "You told me you wanted a _Protector_, an unrivalled being that could protect Konoha at all costs, A Monster." The boy started, stopping his work quickly while regarding his Sensei, "Imagine the possibilities! I could Genetically Alter an embryo to have a denser bone structure, improved eyesight… I could even, at a push, implement _Kekkai Genkai_ into the undeveloped egg." Orochimaru stated, his hands waving in small gestures showing Hiruzen the possibilities of his work.

Hiruzen frowned slightly after that, he wanted a protector, but having the power to choose what abilities an unborn child had seemed far-fetched and stepping onto the territory of defying nature. The man held his tongue however. Konoha needed a warrior, and he would go to any lengths to make sure this _Protector_ could protect.

"I see." Hiruzen said quietly as his young student carried on with his work, "How has the trials come along so far then?" he asked.

The question seemed to make Orochimaru lose his lustre and happiness slightly, "so far, inconclusive," he started, "Every baby or embryo I've put the new _Genome_ in haven't even made it past a few minutes or development. The embryos end up burning themselves and the babies can't handle the change in Genes so the amino acids can't build up the proteins." He sighed slightly before his eyes warmed again, "However, I'm certain that this one will work. With all the others, I was lacking what I am now using, Fuinjutsu. You see, Sensei, I need to, in essence, _freeze_ the Embryo while Splicing out the _Genome_, then still using Fuinjutsu, I can use an Lighting Seal tag to 'jump start' the Embryo to force the Amino Acids to build up the Proteins and Genes for the egg to develop." The black haired boy explained, confident in his own statement that it would work.

Orochimaru had gone through a few babies that he had taken from lands distant to Konoha and the results just weren't meeting what he wanted. The Embryos he went through was almost quadruple the amount of babies he went through and with no positive results, he thought it may have been impossible. Then when he heard about the Uzumaki that joined the village almost 10 years ago, used his pass to explore the Elemental Nations as a Sannin, went straight to the wrecked _Village hidden in Whirlpools_ and pilgrimaged their Fuinjutsu scrolls that hadn't been taken or destroyed.

Inside one of the scrolls he found was a _cryogenic freeze_ _seal_ that allowed him to essentially freeze anything inside of the drawn sealing array. This helped him with the Gene Splicing and allowed him to find what he was doing wrong with all the other test subjects. Upon that, he found lots of other interesting sealing ideas, theories and seals themselves.

Orochimaru didn't feel particularly sad for taking the scrolls because there was no one on the island left to take them anyway. At most, they would have just been lost in time until someone else came along and took them.

So it was without a heavy heart that Orochimaru took the scrolls and used them to help his Sensei, and ultimately himself, with their project.

"This is very confusing Orochimaru, are you sure that this can work?" Hiruzen questioned, not understanding what Orochimaru was talking about. He understood all the Fuinjutsu talk, but Amino Acids? _Genome_? He'd heard medics talk about it, but was never very medically minded himself, unlike his Student; Tsunade.

Orochimaru huffed in annoyance, "Of course it will work, and I'll make it work. Konoha get their Weapon and you get your warrior."

Accepting his word, Hiruzen believed Orochimaru would make it work. His intelligence was incredible, his determination even more so. If anyone could get science to work, it was Orochimaru.

"Good," Orochimaru said, his yellow eyes dancing with mirth, "now let's talk about abilities, shall we?" he smirked.

Hiruzen had a feeling that this would turn out to be a bad idea.

**Meh, like it, hate it, I gave it a shot, that'll be the Prologue. **

**So, I'll give you a run down, Basically, Orochimaru's found a way to make Designer babies by using GM or Genetic Engineering. (They're the same thing) **

**I tried to implement all the GM knowledge I have with designer babies, so please let me know if I got any aspect off or wrong, I'll be able to come back and change it then so that it makes more sense for you Biologically minded people.**

**Hiruzen wants someone that can brunt all of Konoha's aggressors, without Konoha having to rely on that someone in every fight. So he basically wants a weapon, that isn't a jinchūriki, for Konoha to use so that not as much blood of his Ninjas is shed.**

**Imagine a more militaristic Hiruzen willing to go against Nature in order to protect everyone, thus the job of Hokage. **

**I have introduced that Orochimaru will start off as a sub-main character, and will fall out of light like he does in the Manga and Anime. While he will also play a larger part in the story later on.**

**Any ideas for improvements, please feel free to PM me, I'm open to all and any ideas. Please don't flame, use constructive criticism where appropriate, there is no need to be horrible or mean just because you don't like it. **

**And lastly, please remember to RxR!**

**Peace y'all, Signing out!**


End file.
